Heal
by L122yTorch
Summary: Trevor gets hurt doing some shady business and Mike spends the weekend at the hospital. Harvey begins to wonder where Mike is and why he's not answering his phone. Being around Trevor dredges up old wounds and Harvey wonders if maybe he can help Mike heal. Marvey
1. Chapter 1

Donna was surprised when she looked down at her vibrating iPhone and saw HARVEY. She cleared her throat and answered the phone. She was greeted with "Hi Donna." "Hi yourself," she said over the bustle of the quaint little bistro she was having Sunday brunch at. "What's going on?" There was a pause.

"I've been looking for loophole in the Mercer contract." "Working on a Sunday, how unlike you Harvey," she smiled into her latte. "That's just it, this is something Mike should be doing, not me." "So what's the problem? Didn't you install that tracking device in his dog collar?" "Haven't gotten around to it yet," Harvey replied, an odd twist to his tone.

Donna sat up straighter in her yellow flowered sun dress. "Something wrong?" "I don't know yet…I've been calling Mike, texting him, and not getting an answer." "How many times have you called him?" Harvey paused, embarrassed by his next answer. "Fourteen times I've called, left five texts too."

Donna waved her hand in the waiter's direction, "don't worry Harvey, I'll find him."

Harvey tried and failed not to worry too much. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Donna called him back at around 4pm.

"Mike's fine," she said, "I'm nearly certain. His old friend Trevor isn't so fine though. All I could glean was that Trevor was injured and is at Beth Israel Hospital. I'd bet you money that the kid is there." "Nearly certain…" Harvey echoed. "If something bad happened to him I think you'd be the first to know Harvey." "Yeah, and why is that?" "Because he put you down as his emergency contact for Pearson Hardman, and if he did it at work, he's probably done it again."

Harvey's heart ached strangely as he muttered his thanks into the phone and grabbed his jacket.

Hospital lights made Mike's eyes hurt. The smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant made his empty stomach churn. He paused at the faux pine wood door leading into Trevor's room. He'd spent Friday night here, all of Saturday and now, all of Sunday. And finally…finally Trevor had woken up.

Mike was by his side when his soft brown eyelashes fluttered open and his drowsy eyes drifted to his. But he was quickly ushered away by nurses and doctors for three hours and now was the first time he was really going to see Trevor awake.

The metal handle stung his hot hand, the door swung open slowly. The closer he got to Trevor's bedside, the harder it felt to breathe. His lungs ached in protest at breaths too slow or too fast. He shoved his sweating hands into his twisted jean pockets.

"What do you think you're doing here," were Trevor's first words. Mike was thrown off. "I…uh…came to make sure you're alive." "Why do you care?" Trevor spat back. Mike was dying inside.

"I care Trev…" Mike whispered. "No you don't." "Yes I do," Mike seethed, stepping closer, talking louder. "LOOK AT YOU TREV! You're here because you got knifed by some shady narc. You think I want this for you?"

Trevor winced and sat up in bed staring daggers at Mike, his arms shaking, lips quivering. "You're right Mike. This isn't safe. I shouldn't even have been in that situation. I sell drugs sometimes to make up for the pay I can't get at my day job," his voice cracked. "But look who's talking…"

Mike knew where this was going.

"We were brothers Mike. I'd have taken a bullet for you. And you just threw our friendship away…and for what? For a job? I may sell drugs, but you're a liar." Mike felt sick, the stitches holding together his composure were ripping apart.

"I did a real jackass thing by going to your boss…but you just…threw our friendship away. Maybe for the job, maybe for Jenny, I don't know, but for the first time in my life I felt…alone."

Mike shifted his weight, wetted his lips, avoided blinking to hold in the stinging tears. "You're lies are going to fall apart Mike, and when they do, when all of you're fancy new friends fall away, I'm not going to be there for you."

Mike's nerves burned, his heart flipped and twisted between his ribs, he felt lightheaded. The silence in the room was suffocating – only broken when Trevor said to get out.

Mike turned towards the door; he stopped and looked back at Trevor. "I'm sorry Trev," he said pushing out into the hall. His head was hung and heavy tears dripped onto his blue t-shirt and onto the linoleum floors. His breath was shaking.

Startled doesn't even cover how he felt when he looked up and met Harvey's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, through his blurred vision, Mike could have sworn that a look of concern flashed across Harvey's features. "Hi," Mike squeaked out, further bowing his head to hide the tears he knew Harvey had already seen. "What are you doing here?"

Harvey cleared his throat and shifted his weight. "Well…I've been calling and…" "God, I'm sorry Harvey," Mike cut in. "Was there something I needed to…" Harvey looked annoyed and lurched forward. "Do we need to have another talk about you interrupting?" Mike silently shook his head side to side.

"As I was saying…I was trying to reach you for research on the Mercer contract. Nothing too pressing, and I got it done myself, but I still wondered where you are so I had Donna track you down." Mike said nothing, just looked back at Harvey with tired, red, apologetic eyes.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" "I…uh…had no reception in here," he nodded towards a sign with a crossed out phone on it, "and the sign says to keep phones off." Harvey nodded, satisfied with the answer.

He was trying not to let it show how unnerved he was by Mike's appearance. His eyes were carrying heavy bags, his cheeks looked hollow, and his skin too pale. Harvey rubbed the back of his neck out of anxiety. "So uh…" Harvey looked at the door behind Mike. "Is he…I mean…" "He's fine," Mike said.

"Good." Harvey walked over to the seat containing Mike's belongings. "How'd you get here?" "Took a cab." "C'mon, Ray's outside, I'll give you a ride home." They slid into step walking down the sterilized foam green hallways. The automatic doors slid open and a blast of frigid air whipped into their faces. Harvey was appropriately dressed but Mike clutched at his gray hoodie, wrapping his arms around himself.

They climbed into the sleek black car in silence.

Harvey watched as the glow of streetlights and buildings illuminated Mike's exhausted face that was twisted into thought…or perhaps concentrated on not thinking.

Suddenly the car came to a halt. "That was fast," Mike said looking over at Harvey in confusion. "Shit," Harvey muttered,…"I…forgot to tell Ray we were going to your place." Mike looked out the window and saw Harvey's building. "It's fine, I can just take a cab from here."

Harvey moved for the door. "Come up with me." "That's okay, I can…" "I wasn't asking," Harvey said, swinging the door open and letting in the arctic air. They wandered into the lobby and towards the elevator. Harvey looked at his watch, it was almost 9 pm.

He had swung out of his apartment when Donna called at 4, but decided against rushing over to the hospital – he wanted to give himself time to think. So he sat down at a restaurant, had a great meal, wandered through evening traffic and ended up at the hospital at 7.

Mike leaned against the elevator wall for support; he could feel Harvey's eyes on him. The ding cut through the silence and they meandered into Harvey's swanky apartment.

"When was the last time you ate?" Harvey asked. Mike ran a hand through his already mussed hair and his eyes wandered somewhere, trying to remember. "I don't know." "Do you like eggs?" "Yeah, sure," Mike answered. "Look…I don't want to be a burden."

Harvey chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous Mike," Harvey smiled as he reached for a pan. "You're always a burden." Harvey's smile warmed Mike up from the inside and pulled a small smile to his lips in response. He watched as Harvey shed his jacket, revealing the slopes of his back beneath a fit green shirt. He openly stared at the older lawyer working the eggs and in an instant a hot plate of scrambled deliciousness was in front of him.

Harvey sat down next to him with a similar plate and made a scrunched up face. "Eugh…when was the last time you took a shower." A light blush rose to Mike's cheeks in embarrassment, he slid a little further from Harvey who smelled like heaven on earth. "I…Friday night."

"You should stay here," Harvey said stuffing a forkful of eggs elegantly into his transcendent mouth. "Take a shower, sleep on the couch and use your spare suit tomorrow at work."

Mike tried not to be so excited at the prospect of showering in Harvey's shower, staying at his place. They hadn't been on such hot terms lately, but that seemed to melt away in this moment, on this day. Mike looked into Harvey's chocolate eyes, "are you sure?" "Yeah."

The older man got up and took their empty plates to the sink. "So what happened to Trevor." Mike didn't want to be having this conversation. "Some druggie came after him after they had a bad experience – the guy…stabbed Trev," Mike's voice broke at the end of the sentence."

Harvey shook his head. "He is just all sorts of bad news," Harvey muttered into the suds. He heard a noise behind him as Mike got out of his seat, breathing heavily, anger settling in his associate's chest. He turned from the sink to find Mike close to him.

Harvey could see anger tangling up his employee's words, pouring out of his bright blue eyes. "Don't get mad Mike. He's going down the wrong path and I'm just glad he's not dragging you with him."

Pain pulled at Mike's pale face. "You have no idea…" Mike slipped out between gritted teeth, "…what he was to me. We were all each other had, we were brothers. And yeah, he makes bad choices, how could he not? My parents were dead, his mother was gone, his father was abusive… neither of us had money …which is why he turned to selling drugs."

Tears began to form at Mike's crystal eyes. "We were best friends for twenty years," his voice caught in his throat. "And I just had to let him go in an instant." Mike turned to head into the living room, his hand knotted in the blonde hair at the back of his head.

"It's what he said to you today that made you cry right?" Harvey said following Mike into the open space. Mike whipped around, tears leaking down his face. "It's not easy…to see him hurt, to see him hate me." "You chose the right path Mike." "I know I did! But that doesn't make things…easier."

"I don't want to have this conversation, I want to take a shower," Mike walked briskly into Harvey's bedroom without permission and Harvey followed, stopping at his drawer and pulling out sweats and a t-shirt. "Here," he handed over the items that were maroon and dripping with Harvard pride.

Mike's hand touched Harvey's on top of the t-shirt. He left it there. His skin tingling, burning, with what he didn't know…anger? Desperation? "After twenty years of being best friends…could you let me go that easily Harvey?"

The brunette felt a wave of sickness as he considered that very situation – imagined it in his head. Mike laughed and took the clothes. "Of course you could," Mike said turning towards the bathroom door.

"You tried to do just that in the bathroom…before Jessica came in. Fired me. Didn't ask what had happened, didn't give me the benefit of the doubt…you just let me go." The sleek bathroom door opened and shut leaving Harvey to stand in his bedroom, furious, sad and aching; a veritable cocktail of emotion that had the great and powerful Harvey Specter's emotions reeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey heard the water turn on, the click of the glass shower door opening. He gulped and stepped back into the living room.

"We're done," the words echoed in his head so loud that he swore he could actually hear them. _That's what I said to him…we're done,_ he thought. And for the first time he wondered how Mike felt hearing those words.

An "orphan," he had to be used to abandonment. Harvey's stomached lurched at the thought that he had abandoned Mike. But he was betrayed, what else was he supposed to do?

He brought a tired hand to the back of his head. A dull ache had crept up his neck to form a throbbing headache that was only getting worse. He knew it wouldn't help but he poured himself a glass of scotch.

The amber liquid flowed like silk into the sparkling crystal glass. It slid down his throat and filled his mouth a familiar and comforting warmth. As he sat in his absurdly well decorated living room, Harvey began to regret letting Mike stay here.

The awkwardness of their current "friendship" had reared its head. And when Harvey closed his eyes all he could see was Mike's expression the day that Harvey told him he was giving him over to Louis.

He hasn't been _his _associate since.

Harvey raised the glass to his lips once more, draining the last of the stinging sweet liquid.

Somewhere between his thoughts, bourbon and fatique he had missed the sound of the shower shutting off, of the door opening. He mentally chastised himself for being caught off guard as he stared at Mike's shirtless torso standing before him.

In his hand was the crimson Harvard t-shirt. Mike looked so pale, even as the warm living room light washed over him. His straw blonde stuck up in a thousand directions, it was still damp and leaking water drops on his shoulders.

"I uh…I'd rather have just a regular t-shirt," Mike said sheepishly. "What…you can live a lie but you can't wear the t-shirt?" Harvey chuckled, but Mike wasn't laughing, or smiling.

"Yeah, you can have a different shirt," Harvey said standing, walking Mike over to his room again. He set the empty drink down on his dresser and pulled open the mirror and metal drawer. He reached for a feather-soft gray shirt, plucked it out and slid the drawer shut.

Mike looked at him expectantly. His eyes a muddled mix of defeat and sadness and something else that Harvey couldn't peg.

He hadn't reached out for the shirt, he just stood there, shirtless and distracting and it made Harvey's skin hot.

"Are we friends Harvey?" the words just seemed to slip from Mike's brain and out of his lips.

Harvey tightened his grip on the gray t-shirt, he resisted an urge to sigh, to bite his lip, to fidget. "Mike…" was all he could manage.

The associate tilted his head down and took his own lips by the teeth. He heard something break inside of himself. "It's okay," he finally said, lifting his head and taking the t-shirt. "I understand," he whispered, turning towards the door.

Harvey wanted to say "no" but he wanted to say "yes." He wanted to grab Mike's arm and pull him back but he also wanted push him away and rip his hair out. All of these emotions coursed through the thirty-something and the only move he could make was a strangled noise that leaked out of his throat.

It was like a frustrated plea. Mike stopped. His bony muscular body twisting to look back at Harvey. "I know I've said it a thousand times," he said, biting his lips. "But…I never meant to betray you. I…I would do …" he stopped mid sentence, his eyes darting all around the floor like he was searching for a formula to solve the situation. "I only want you to succeed, I only want you to be happy."

Harvey was both touched and angered. "Then why in the hell would you let the merger happen?" he said, voice raised. It startled Mike for a moment, then drew his blonde features down. "What was I supposed to do?" he yelled back, getting closer to Harvey.

"Was I supposed to go to jail for you Harvey, is that it?" the sincerity in his voice was so real that it sliced through the lawyer's resolve. "You know what?" Mike said getting closer still. "I should have."

"I should have gone to jail, it would be better than having to see the way you look at me everyday." Mike jerked backwards heading to the living room but Harvey's solid hand grabbed him and yanked him towards himself.

"That's not what I wanted," Harvey said through gritted teeth. "God only knows what you want Harvey…" Mike retorted so close to Harvey that he could feel the breath hit his lips.

Mike blinked several times, his mouth parted, Harvey's hand still a death grip on his arm. "You know what I want?" Mike asked after a few moments had passed. Harvey gave him a questioning look in return.

The blonde swayed forward, his lips pressing into Harvey's. His soft pink mouth moved against his mentors but got no response. He swore that Harvey had to taste his sour sweet desperation.

_Save whatever dignity you have left, _mike thought to himself, pulling away. When Harvey's other arm gripped Mike and pulled him back. Harvey stared at him, bored a hole through his glass blue eyes, and then tilted his head and stared down at Mike's lips.

He stepped further into Mike's space and melted his jaw into Mike's. He was losing his lips inside of Mike's mouth; his hands ran up Mike's sides and down to his borrowed sweatpants.

He pressed his body against his associate's and felt the hardness that had formed in an instant. He dipped his hand into the sweatpants and was met with Mike's naked ass. He grabbed a handful and ground himself against the blonde who was now feverishly kissing his neck and running a desperate hand through his chestnut hair.

In one skilled move Harvey had Mike naked, standing before him, wile he was still in his three-piece suit (vest and all).

Mike laced his fingers into Harvey's vest with one hand and pants with the other. "Mike," Harvey whispered. "What?" he answered in a near-whine, clutching onto the fabric of Harvey's suit, his forehead on Harvey's shoulder, taking in a deep breath of him.

"What do you want to happen right now? " Harvey asked, swerving his head to meet Mike's gaze. Mike grabbed the back of the lawyer's neck and squeezed hard, gathering up his courage. He stared at the flesh of Harvey's neck that disappeared into his suit. "I want you…to fuck me."

"You've been through a lot Mike…are you s…" he was cut off by a hasty kiss and bony fingers undoing every button and zipper within grasp. "Yes I'm sure," Mike whispered into his mouth. The words tasted sweet and savory, like Mike's tongue.

He was grinding up against Harvey and finally got both of their erections in his hand. Harvey's eyes slid to the back of his head as they ground up against one another against the wall, Mike's hand pumping them both. Until Harvey grabbed his wrist and began pushing him back towards the bed.

Somewhere along the way Harvey had picked up lube and a condom. "Shit Mike, no longer you're so cocky," Harvey grinned at Mike, his impressive length wrapped up in Harvey's skilled fingers.

Gently, those skilled hands pulled open Mike's muscular thighs and his head kissed it's way to the head of Mike's cock. He bucked up and found himself engulfed in Harvey's warm wet mouth. He let out a loud moan and arched his back.

Harvey sucked him as his fingers disappeared into him. Less than two minutes went by before Mike was begging for Harvey. "Please Har…please, I'm ready." The lips left his cock with a pop and Mike began to turn over when Harvey stopped him.

"Face to face" he said, flattening his back on the bed once more.

He finally pressed into Mike, slowly, torturously. Mike tried to speed things up but was met with heavy hands weighing down his bony hips. _Maybe this would heal them _Harvey thought as he rocked into Mike again and again.


End file.
